


由缘

by Ho_Ne



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kabuki Actors, Gen, kabuki actor Kai bc why not
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne
Summary: 【剧情】三月的歌舞伎公演终于结束了。仁邀请凯一起出门，顺便给他介绍了自己的一位朋友。【说明与警告】>本文首发于http://hellowland.com/wid3000807>中心角色是凯，然后是李。Categories选择General是因为我自己也说不清算什么倾向。在此允许您自由解读。>是不常写的角色和类型，属于个人试验作。所以可能存在各种不合您意的地方。>关于歌舞伎的信息，文后附有部分名词解释。>本文在创作过程中没有任何真实人类或其它动物受到伤害。我对您在阅读本文后采取的任何行动不承担任何责任。
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai & Kon Rei | Ray Kon





	由缘

“好不容易可以休息一下了，反正也没有别的什么事，不如一起去〇〇屋尝尝看他们新上的料理吧。刚好我有个朋友要过来，你们可以顺便认识一下。”

总之就是因为这样莫名其妙的理由，三月大歌舞伎公演全部结束后的第二天晚上，火渡凯——现在是六代目火渡宗一郎[1]——有些无奈地走在银座的街道上。

当初下意识答应仁的时候这听起来还是个不错的提议。但那都是因为他才刚刚回到后台脱下头顶厚重的狮子精发套。一天过去之后的现在，凯开始觉得自己的判断似乎还有改进的空间。

但已经答应的事也不便临时反悔。于是凯干脆就这样任凭双腿把自己带向那家店的门口了。

凯到达时店内还没有完全热闹起来。他向接待的侍者报了仁的名字，那人便引导他穿过一人宽的走道，来到众多小隔间中的一间前。

隔间的纸门没有完全关紧。透过门缝，凯首先注意到仁已经坐在里面，正和对面一位陌生人交谈着。兴许那就是他所说的那位朋友了吧。

换鞋的时候侍者为他拉开了纸门。而仁一看到凯，立即率先挥手道：“凯，这边。”

在仁说话的同时那个陌生人也跟着扭过头来。是个和他年纪相仿的男青年。看到凯走上前，那位陌生人赶忙站起了身。

“隆重介绍，”仁来到凯身旁，煞有介事地清了清嗓子说道，“这位就是当今歌舞伎世界首屈一指的名门朱雀屋[2]的年轻公子，正月刚刚宣布袭名的六代目火渡宗一郎先生。”

_没必要这么夸张吧。_ 凯在心里苦笑了一下。但他还是正经地向那陌生人鞠躬行礼：“请多指教。”

“而这位呢，是我在世界各地旅行的时候结识的朋友。出身武林世家但也充满艺术家气质的了不起的男人，从那个古老的巨龙之国远道而来的——金李君。”

陌生人也眯起眼笑了，但笑得很开朗，略微露出两颗尖尖的虎牙来。一双金色的眼瞳闪烁着奇特但友善的微光。

“请多指教。”这位叫做金李的青年也恭敬地朝他深鞠一躬。

少许寒暄之后他们便落座了。凯坐在仁和金李对面。

“恭喜您顺利袭名，宗一郎先生[3]，”金李首先含着笑说道，“来之前仁和我介绍了很多这方面的事情。听起来实在是歌舞伎世界中非常了不起的盛况啊。“

他说起日语来流畅而得体，几乎听不出来是外国人。

“啊……非常感谢，”凯答道，“这次是祖父继承代表朱雀屋最高地位的名号，而我则继承祖父此前使用的名号。这样的交接对于朱雀屋和我们自己来说都是一桩大事。”

他说的其实是应付采访和会面时的习惯性套话。对方倒是颇为认真地点了点头。

但凯自己也觉得话不投机起来。为了多少活跃一下气氛，他只好向金李搭话道：“看来您对歌舞伎很有兴趣啊。”

“是的。虽然我接触歌舞伎的时间还不算很长，但总觉得越是去了解它越是能感受到一种独特的吸引力。特别是这次终于有机会近距离看到了现场的演出，各种各样的地方都让我非常感动。”

金李平静地说着，却难以掩饰目光中的喜悦。

“那真是太好了，”凯不觉微笑道，“能给您带来这样的乐趣，我们作为演员也非常高兴。”

“啊啊。其实非常巧的是，昨天晚上去看的剧目正是您的《镜狮子》[4]。”金李说。

_真是巧啊……_ “是这样吗。那要感谢您来捧场了。”

“这可是我特别推荐的，”仁在一旁笑着插话，“李君自从看过以后就一直念念不忘呢。你来之前我们刚好聊起，他昨天还画了很多相关的画。”

“……画？”

“呵呵，仁说得夸张了。其实只是些简单的速写而已。”

凯却莫名产生了好奇心。

“不介意的话，可以欣赏一下吗？”他问。

“‘欣赏’什么的不敢当，”金李再次温和地笑了，“您不介意拙作潦草，对我来说已经是荣幸了。”

他从身旁的背包中取出一本不太大的、封面印着常见美人画的笔记本来，双手把它递到桌子中央。

凯接过本子，道谢之后轻轻翻开了封面。

起初的两页上只是一些铅笔随意涂画的线条和色块，往后翻就可以看到一些局部特写和人物草图。肩衣上的家纹图案，女性角色的发型和饰物，穿着蝴蝶彩衣奔跑的小演员，弹奏三味线的乐手，等等。

再接着往后翻，凯的目光被一页上两幅细致许多的线稿吸引了过去。

——身着华丽服饰的少女，抬起一边袖子半掩着自己的脸，作娇羞状向舞台一侧退去。

——披散长毛、面容威严的狮子精，端坐在台上，定睛注视着斜前方某处。

纸张一角写着昨天的日期，还有一个“宗”字。

凯凝视着这两幅画，心中忽然一动。

舞台形象被记录下来，这对他来说不是什么稀奇的事情——歌舞伎座纪念品店的墙上现在就挂着一排他的高清写真卡片。但眼前这些画，却意外地给了他一种亲切感。就好像每天与大量电子邮件作伴的人忽然收到了朋友寄来的亲笔信，于是产生某种感慨一样，凯觉得此刻面前的绘画，似乎也在无声而又忠实地表达着作者原本的心绪。

_也就是“对方眼里的自己”吗？_

“喂，凯。”

听到仁的声音，他猛然抬起头来，看见对方脸上一副像是被逗乐的表情。

“你都看得出神了。”仁说。

“没那么夸张。”

“宗一郎先生觉得如何呢？”金李问。

“我觉得……”凯望着桌面斟酌了一会儿，却找不到合适的词语。于是他只好诚实地说：“您的画让我感觉很亲切。虽然也说不清楚为什么。”

金李像是有些意外地眨了眨眼。

“这还真是很有意思的评价。”

“也只是如实说出心里所想的罢了。”

“唔……”金李若有所思地点了点头。接着他忽然又眼神一亮。

“既然这样的话，把这张留下如何？”

凯不觉一怔。

“您是说把它送给我吗？”

“没错，如果您喜欢的话。”金李笑眯眯地说，“虽然说到底这也只是些简单的速写而已，就这样给您好像还有点拿不出手……”

“啊不，”凯连忙说，“我觉得这样就很好。”

“那么……”

金李取过本子，按住有凯的画像的那一页，把之前的几页草图整齐地撕了下来，然后把剩下的那页画像连带本子一起递给了凯。

“这是……？”

“如果只撕下那一页带走的话肯定很容易弄皱，”金李解释道，“最简单的办法还是直接把本子给您。至于前面的几页（他晃了晃手里刚刚撕下的那几张纸），算是我的一些素材记录，就只能抱歉了。”

“那就多谢您了。”

凯从桌上拿起本子，还想再端详一番。但刚巧这时，侍者的声音在门口响起，似乎是送来了仁提前点的饮料。于是凯向金李欠一欠身，将笔记本收到了一旁。

剩下的时间在进餐和闲谈中过去得很快，新料理似乎也变得不怎么重要了。到了将近九点的时候，店里由于饮酒的客人越来越多，逐渐变得喧闹起来。金李适时地提出今天暂且到此为止，而凯和仁都完全同意，于是三人便结账离开了。

“期待再次观看您的表演，宗一郎先生。”他们一同走了很长一段路之后，终于到了必须道别的路口。站定在街角，金李对凯这样说道。双眼仍然熠熠闪光。

凯停顿了几秒。

“我也一样，期待与您再次相会。”他最后也郑重地说。

之后，凯穿过人烟稀少的小巷，独自朝家走去。

经过一座小型公园的时候，夜晚的微风夹杂着隐隐的花香从空旷的场地吹来，拂过凯的脸颊。他下意识地在路灯下停住脚步，再次拿出那本笔记本翻开。

然而这一看，他忽然发现画的后一页还有些线条和字迹。

未……识……难……曾……朱……镜……几个大大小小的单字散乱地分布在这一页的上半部分。然后是调整铅笔尖时随手涂画的线团。最后在纸张靠右下的位置竖排写着七个汉字。

字迹古朴而又不失潇洒，相当美观，但不知为什么又被两道线草草划去了。

_——_ _未曾相识难言恋。_ [5]

凯在记忆中搜索了一下，似乎没有见过类似的唐诗。兴许是对方自己创作的。

他合上本子，一边继续走着，一边暗自琢磨起这七个字的意思来。

余波：

几天之后，金李准备回国。他来到宾馆前台办理退房手续。

“请稍等一下，有一位先生寄存了一件东西要交给您。”前台核验了他的身份之后告诉他。

“交给我的东西？”金李心想，多半是仁给自己带来了什么特产之类的礼物，但那样的话大可以事先告诉他一声呀。

正在他思索的时候，工作人员从后台回来，恭敬地把“东西”摆在了柜台上，请他确认。

金李一看：是一个长条形的物体，大约有两个手掌长，半个手掌宽，用一张绛紫色的手揉纸仔细地包着。

他向那位工作人员道了谢，在一张表格上确认签字之后拿起了包裹。

小心地拆开外层的包装纸，里面是一个深色的木盒，隐隐散发出高雅的香气。打开盖子，一把金色的折扇安静地躺在盒中。

他拿起那纤细而坚韧的黑漆扇骨捏在手中，手腕轻轻一抖将扇子展开，不禁立刻轻呼出声。

只见灿烂的金砂子地[6]的扇面上横向绘着一枝盛开着的粉嫩樱花，花朵绚丽而错落有致，又有幼叶和飘下的花瓣点缀其间，十分生动可爱。

——这正是宗一郎那天在舞台上所用的两柄折扇之一。

“真是美丽的扇子啊，”刚才把包裹递给他的那位工作人员也殷勤地称赞道，“想必是非常贵重的礼物吧。”

“啊，是啊……”金李点头答应着，目光许久没有离开扇面，思绪却已经不自觉地飞向了别处。

那天舞台上双扇在宗一郎手中像获得了生命一般轻巧翻飞的景象，忽地再次浮现在他眼前。

-Fin.

* * *

注:

  1. 六代目火渡宗一郎：歌舞伎演员的艺名代代相传，传到第几代就叫几代目。这里姑且捏造一下“宗一郎”是其中一个艺名。（因为不想另外瞎编，笑）
  2. 朱雀屋：XX屋是屋号，即表示演员所属的家系（类似于“门派”）的名号。这里的“朱雀屋”是虚构的。
  3. 宗一郎先生：一般来说称呼歌舞伎演员都是用名字，因为相同姓氏的“名跡”非常多，主要起辨识作用的是名字那部分。
  4. 《镜狮子》：即《春興鏡獅子》（しゅんきょうかがみじし），歌舞伎的一出传统舞剧。主要情节是一位少女在表演祭祀舞蹈的时候意外被狮子精附身。看点在于主演一人分饰两角，前半段表演优雅美丽的女孩，后半段表演威武勇猛的狮子精，非常值得欣赏。
  5. 未曾相识难言恋：见丰子恺译《源氏物语》中“明石”一帖。
  6. 金砂子地：金砂子（きんすなご）指粉碎过的金箔。金砂子地即用这种金箔涂布形成的底色。



**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！  
> 这篇是今年看歌舞伎上头之后的产物。起先只是很想看凯穿一下正装和服，之后却一发不可收拾地开始脑“歌舞伎世界的名门公子”之类的内容了hhhh  
> 关于凯&李：我其实现在不怎么吃凯李cp，但偏偏这个脑洞让我很想试试看那种“只是因为在人群中多看了你一眼”（←？？这样写好雷啊爆笑）的关系，所以……  
> （如果非要说我“蹭热度”的话……行吧随意Orz）
> 
> okay就这样bye！
> 
> ————————  
> ❤欢迎访问本账号简介：https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/profile


End file.
